


You're blushing

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Кловер подстрелили.





	

Кловер ненавидела быть слабой девочкой. Это было руганью для неё, нежеланным, точно солнечный свет в знойную жару. Она ею и не была никогда, если честно: всегда гордая, наглая, острая на язык, она напоминала скорее бестию в человеческой плоти, чем юную малышку, читающую классику и ждущую «прекрасного принца». Со своим «гневом» наперевес, она была подобна яростной змее. Королева как она есть — с вздернутым уголком губ, хитрым взглядом, который всегда бесил Сокола. Который выводил его из себя, вынуждал желать сбить его с чужих тонких губ, сорвать, точно сорняк. Растоптать, но взамен он касался чужой руки мягким жестом, а Кловер в ответ хохотала. Мягко, почти что романтично. Их отношения — больные на голову, но когда девушка поднимает голову, смеясь, Сокол почти ни о чем не жалеет.  
  
«Ты покраснел» - фыркает она, а после — тянется за поцелуем. Парень почти что счастлив в такие моменты, мгновения, когда змея не выпускает клыков, но кусает. Почти что игриво, лишь чуточку нагло.  
  
«Ты тоже, Счастливая Кловер»  
  
Сокол знал, что ничего не бывает долго. Они бы разошлись, разбежались через пару месяцев на почве очередной ссоры, или может бы не поделили что, как обычно бывает. Сокол почти что ждал этого, но когда Хокстон, пыхтя, вышел из-за угла, придерживая раненную девушку за талию, он был готов признаться — не так. Он представлял это не так.  
  
В его мыслях они всегда были в порядке. Оба. Разошлись, но счастливы. Возможно, он даже со смешком поймал бы букет на свадьбе Кловер с каким-нибудь очаровашкой.  
_Не так._  
  
Кровавое пятно разливалось по рубашке, точно бокал вина по скатерти, испортив её, а дыхание девушки, едва стоящей на ногах — сорванный цветок, порыв ветра, что разбился о отвесную стену, покрытую тысячей царапин. Хокстон говорил что-то про точку невозврата, про чертового охранника, камеру, на которую они выскочили, утаскивая кокс. Соколу сложно сосредоточится, когда девушку кладут в машину — чуть правее от сумок, зажимая ладонями рану. Он смотрит, и ноги его, равно как и мысли, словно парализовало. И плевать на ругань мужчины, на перекрестный огонь, на ор Далласа. На все.  
  
Кловер дышала загнанно, и пальцы её тянулись к «гневу королевы». Даже в такой ситуации она не хотела быть балластом. Нет, она не маленькая девочка, которую нужно защищать — пальцы цепляют край винтовки, но та скатывается на пол. Сокол видел боль в её глазах, и лишь на самом донышке — страх. Лишь сейчас, срываясь с места, он влетал в машину — чуть левее, прямо к ней.  
  
Взгляд девушки полон разочарования, и оно проходит лишь в момент, когда Сокол укладывает оружие к ней. Вот так, рядом с ладонью — _ты сможешь себя защитить, Счастливая Кловер. Всегда могла._  
  
Машину заводят быстро, сумок хватает. Благо, одну с собой принес их глава. Сокол придерживает голову раненой, Хокс же, матерясь точно отпетый русский сапожник из глубинки, доставал бинты, пытаясь хоть как-то закрыть рану. Кровь шла, и останавливаться даже не думала. Рубашку уже не спасли бы даже самые дорогие стиральные порошки. Кловер — белее мела.  
  
_Впервые за долгое время Соколу действительно страшно._  
  
Они дважды чуть не попали в аварию. Сокол трижды слышал любимое Хокстоновое «водила-мудила», но ему не смешно. Совсем-совсем. Девушка отключалась каждые пару секунд, хоть часы сверяй, и взгляд её туманный, точно она глядела через дымку на них всех — на своего мастера, на Далласа, на него. Они торопятся, и «мудила» вжимал педаль почти что в пол, но Сокол понимал — не успевают. Не в этот раз.  
  
Даллас смотрел косо в момент, когда ладонь Кловер таки находит руку Сокола. Она сжимает со всех сил, но это слабо, настолько, что парень едва ли чувствует её хватку. Он сжимает ладонь девушки в своих, что-то тараторя на русском, кажется, что-то типичное. «Все будет хорошо» - в нем столько лжи, сколько может быть, но Кловер сжимает ладонь. Это хорошо. Пока что.  
  
Далласу все ясно, Хокстону тоже, пускай он и орал на водителя, точно в последний раз, точно еще можно что-то сделать. Сокол сбился с ритма, Кловер же сделала резкий вздох, точно приходя в себя на секунду, точно желая сделать что-то... перед тем, как успокоится. Навсегда, возможно. Почти наверняка.  
  
Её взгляд туманный, мутный, но она находит им Сокола. Её усмешка — точно кривая роспись наркомана на расписке, и свободная ладонь дрожит, когда она поднимает её, касается скулы, проводя почти что нежно. Кроваво — остается след, и это как-то так слащаво, что почти что больно. Сокол как-то лишь сейчас заметил, что плачет. Как в детстве — когда расшиб коленки после первой попытке стать на коньки. Кловер улыбается, и в уголке рта её — капля крови.  
  
\- Ты покраснел. - Сухая заметка, и голос её подобен трухе.  
  
Рука опускается в ту же секунду, как Кловер издала вздох — почти что облегченный, тихий, мягкий. Такой, что Соколу хотелось бы его не слышать. Никогда.  
  
_«Тебе не идет»_


End file.
